


Hot and Bothered

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hot Weather, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Stupid Sexy Engie, Sweat, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brutally hot day sees Engineer shedding layers to deal with the heat as he works in the shade.  It also gives Sniper his own way to deal with the heat as he works it in the shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

Beads of sweat rolled down the hard lines of Engineer's back, gathering and absorbing into the already-soaked undershirt he wore. His biceps bulged with each tug, each pull, each swing of his blood-stained wrench as he busily set up the base device for his teleporter. Thick, strong trapezius flexed along his shoulders, running up his neck and downward, standing firm beneath his flesh as he strained and worked, every motion accompanied by a perfect chain reaction of muscle moving in efficient, powerful, lurid ways. Wiping his brow with the back of one sweaty arm, the Texan found himself losing a battle with the heat, and rapidly, his own clothing. He snatched up his discarded overshirt to properly dry his face, then returned to his task.

“Beautiful,” Sniper breathed, his hand slipping into the open fly of his trousers. In the distance, explosions and gunfire rocked the active battlefield, noise which served well to drown out the soft sounds of his hand tugging himself free of the confines of his clothing and sliding across his own flesh.

It was not that distant battle that had his attention. Instead, his eye was fixed on his own territory, the ground not far away from his quiet, safe little nest. In as unassuming a corner as he could find, Engineer was busily working, trying to reassemble his machines after having finished beating to death the Soldier that had been harrying him.

All of his buildings had been lost, that hard work undone in moments, leaving him with shrapnel and scrap. A dispenser busily hummed away beside him, grinding and producing metal at regular intervals. A quickly thrown-together level one sentry watched the corner, guarding the nest as best it could while its owner worked, unaware of the watchful eye upon him.

It was brutally hot, the bright desert sun beating down with furious scorn, raining light and heat on the burning sands below. Even so secluded in his nest, Sniper had shucked his vest and overshirt in an effort to escape the all-consuming heat. So it had come that poor Engineer, toiling away in the shade of a barn, but working amongst the boiling gravel nonetheless, had done the same. His overshirt sat bundled beside the Texan's toolbox, not far from reach. He knelt next to the dispenser, setting up the beginnings of a new teleporter exit.

He would build it there, in relative safety, where it could be properly tweaked and calibrated. Then he would take it to where it needed to be. It was a standard strategy Engineer employed, preferring to do a job right rather than slap something together and then try and make it work on the fly. But with the damnable temperatures riding so high, he felt as if the metal beneath his fingers would melt and pool at his feet at any moment. Truthfully, he was concerned about himself doing the same as perspiration poured from him. Tugging at the hem of his undershirt, he pulled the sweat-soaked thing over his head, exposing his bare torso to the elements. Hot breezes felt so much cooler as his moist skin reacted to their touch.

Sniper, himself, was reacting to a different kind of touch as he watched. Thick, strong muscles moved beneath tanned skin, flexing with every movement as he watched down the scope of his rifle. Hair, dark and soft, matted against slick flesh, making the sweat sheening his arms, chest, and belly all the more apparent, and granting the bushman better sight of the shapes of his anatomy beneath his furry covering. Engineer's body was a thing of perfection. It was broad, thick, and compact, a thing constructed not for eyes alone, but to be put to use. His core was strong, and wide, sheathed in just enough fat to cushion and protect, as well as make him endearingly cuddly. He was a creature of functional strength, built to lift and haul and drag and push, carrying heavy machinery across the battlefield like a minor inconvenience.

When Engineer pressed his lips to his canteen, wrapping them around its opening to chug a hefty gulp of water, Sniper found himself nearing the edge. To his mind's eye, those lips would lbe wrapped around something else, sweat rolling down the Texan's brow not from heat, but from lust, and the exhaustion of having taken the bushman for his own, making rough, hungry, growling love to him in the shadows of the desert evening. Looking down at those blue eyes of Engineer's, so often hidden by his dark-lensed goggles, he would cup the back of the shorter man's head with his hand, shaking as he groaned his pleasure, and it would be over so very soon, too soon, as he came in the Texan's mouth, relishing the sound and feel as he swallowed every drop, pulled off, and grinned that crooked grin up at him.

Sniper's groan rattled off of the wooden walls of his roost, his panting gasps echoing it as he came down from his orgasmic high, his hand slowing to a stop, coated in his sticky seed. Leaning back from his scope, he sighed, half-smiling in his loopy satiety.

“Is there a chance I can watch, now that you are finished?” came a mumble from behind him, accompanied by the smell of smoke.

Shifting to turn, the bushman's cry died in his throat as the BLU Spy's knife pierced him from behind. He gurgled, sinking to the floor, dead.

Spy kicked at the corpse with disgust, cleaning his knife off on Sniper's undershirt before flicking it closed and pocketing it. A quick disguise, and when the corpse was picked up by respawn, no one would be the wiser. Hefting up his enemy's rifle, which had clattered to the floor, he raised the the scope to his eye and fixed his aim on Engineer.

“Oh, you filthy, filthy jar-man. I understand what had you so hot and bothered,” he chuckled, relaxing to admire the view.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2 Promptfest: Sniper/Engineer - Sexy mechanic!Engineer keeps distracting Sniper as he works.


End file.
